


He's Home Now

by presleyj



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fighting, M/M, Protective Mandy, Sibling comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presleyj/pseuds/presleyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy has her mind set. If Mickey didn't do anything after her rant this morning she was going to have to do something drastic to get him off his ass. She's worried about her best friend and even though she didn't know about their relationship long, she knew that if anyone was going to find Ian, it was going to be Mickey.</p><p>Set during 4x07, right after Svetlana sees Mickey watching Ian sleeping in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the fics I wrote last summer. It's unedited, so there is probably going to be some mistakes. I only just started posting my stuff, so if anyone has any tips or critiques or anything like that I'd love to here them.  
> Thank you!

Mandy practically ran home. She left early that afternoon for work and had double shifts so she didn't get home until around 2am. Her mind wasn't really in it today anyways because she spent the entire day worrying about Ian. She hadn't heard from him in a few days and it was really starting to get to her. She didn't know where he was, Ian never said, but they spoke frequently so she knew he was safe. Now nothing. Mandy spent all her breaks that day trying to call him or text him, anything. Even when she was working she would duck behind the counter to check her phone for his reply. There never was one. 

She was hoping that yelling at her brother this morning would light a fire under his ass but as the day dragged on Mandy was starting to have her doubts. If there was one thing she knew about Mickey it was that he didn't like being told what to do. But the other thing she knew about her brother was the way he felt about Ian Gallagher. Mandy wasn't stupid. She saw how much Mickey changed after Ian took off. The guilt he felt and the misery he covered up so well. She knew he did everything he could to mask how he was really feeling, it was the Milkovich way, but Mandy saw through it. She noticed what everyone else didn't, or just refused to acknowledge. 

However, as Mandy made her way home she found herself having second thoughts. She was so worried about her best friend that she was having troubles thinking straight and decided that Mickey is as oblivious as he is stubborn. He needs to be the one to find Ian, talk some sense into whatever was going on in that ginger's head that made him go AWOL, and Mandy was determined to convince her idiot older brother that. 

He was going to get a piece of her mind whether he wanted it or not. 

Mandy entered the quiet house as Svetlana was entering Terry's vacant room and Mickey was softly closing his own door, making his way towards the kitchen. Mandy stormed right up to him, not even questioning Svetlana's room arrangement. 

Now, Mandy wasn't a redhead but she could definitely have the temper of one when she wanted. 

"You're a fucking prick, you know that?" She got right up in Mickey's face, grabbing the glass of water he just got out of his hands and slammed it back on the counter. 

"Eh! What the fuck is up your ass?" Mickey fired back instantly. It was late, he was exhausted and did not have time for his sister's shit. 

"You piece of shit," Mandy ground out through gritted teeth. "I've spent my entire day worrying my ass off about Ian. Not hearing a fucking thing from him. And you're walking around acting like you don't have a care in the damn world!"

For the first time in Mandy's memory Mickey didn't argue. He didn't say anything in fact, just kept his death glare glued on his sister. 

Good, Mandy thought. Maybe I'm finally getting to him. 

Taking that as a win, Mandy continued. 

"I'm not fucking stupid, Mick! I know you care about him! I can see it for christ's sake. And you need to go find him. You'll be the only one to convince him to maybe come home. I'm willing to bet any money this family fucking has on that." She was practically begging now. 

When Mickey just scoffed and turned to grab his water again Mandy decided to try that reverse psychology shit. 

"Or you know what, Mickey? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I read everything wrong and you truly don't give a shit? Huh? Is that it? Ian really doesn't mean anything to you. He never did. You really couldn't care less about what happens to him. Am I right?"

During Mandy's rant Mickey had turned to face his sister and completely stilled. She searched his face and thought she saw a flash of hurt. But it was gone before she could read it. Mickey stood for a second more, clenching his jaw and glaring at his sister before he finally spoke.

"Fuck you. You don't know nothing 'bout this."

With that he shoved past her and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

Mandy stood stunned in the kitchen for a few minutes, not knowing what just happened, before recovering. There was no way Mickey was going to get off that easy. She wasn't done. So she unrooted herself from where she stood and made her way to Mickey's room and flew open the door.

"I'm not fucking kidding Mick! You need-"

She stopped abruptly, taking in the scene in her brother's room; Mickey stood at the end of his bed with his arms crossed looking at the figure laying there and watching his chest ride and fall slowly. That figure was unmistakably Ian. For a second time in a matter of minutes Mandy stood stunned, not able to move. She was at a loss for what to say, so Mandy just stammered out random words unable to form a proper sentence. 

"What? Mick...I...Ian, He-" 

Hearing his sister stammer caused Mickey to break his gaze and look up. When his eyes met his sister's it wasn't the anger that she was expecting. Looking into her brother's eyes all she say was worry and sadness. Mandy softened immediately. 

"Where?" She managed to choke out. 

"Found him working at a club downtown."

"And he wanted to come home?"

"Not exactly.."

Mickey let out a long sigh, running his hand over his face and moved his eyes back to Ian's sleeping form. 

Very slowly and with great caution Mandy made her way over to stand next to her brother at the end of the bed. For a while they both stood silently watching the boy who changed both their lives so much. Then a thought occurred to Mandy.

"Oh wow. I was doing a fair amount of yelling out there. Do you think he heard any of it all?" 

She moved her eyes over to Mickey just in time to catch him look down at his crossed arms. 

"Nah. He has so much snow up his nose he'll be passed out for god knows how long." 

Mandy couldn't so much see as she could hear the sadness in Mickey's voice. Very hesitantly Mandy raised a hand to her brother's shoulder. It was a miracle when he didn't shake her off. 

"It's gonna be okay Mick. He's home now."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at livingmylifethroughbooks.tumblr.com :)


End file.
